imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aef
Aef (also known as the school) is the main point in imaginaughts. It functions as a young child daycare all the way up to university level. It also serves as both an orphanage and boarding school. The current leader is Prof. Goldas and the Imaginaughts. There are many guards guarding the planet from major break-ins. Aef is also the name of the planet the school is on. Map The school constantly shifts, like the school Hogwarts ''in the book/movie series ''Harry potter, but to a more major scale. Entire rooms shift, classes could move to the other side of the planet and you might wake up to find that your ground-room floor is now in space (In one of the space spirals). One year, the entire planet was shaped like a banana due to a "prank" being pulled at the central room The central room Little changes in the central room. It is always in the same place, the core of the school/planet. Here, it is the core of the entire area, distributing electricity and moving rooms. Goldas has described it as, Quote: "a sphere-shaped room, but with a flat floor, 400 advanced computers and 1020-odd staff making this planet work." '' The space towers The space towers are roughly 3-103 towers going so high they reach into outer space. The exact hight and number of towers change quite often. In the past, there have been reports of no space towers and reports of over 1000 of the things. The one tower that is (almost) always up is the observatory, where (almost) all space-related activities take place. Current courses #Jutsu #Basic Spells #Elemental spells #Potion-making #Skateboarding #Precognition #Missions #Summoning #Basic Transformations #Advanced Transformations #The Elemental dragons #Necromocy #Matrix Training #Experiment Making #Robotic programming #Cooking #Labeling #Web Design #Explosives #Combat 101 #Dragon Riding #Aef Guarding #Medicine #Grammar #Reading #History #Flying #Art #Math #Vehicle Driving #Boat Driving #Airship Driving #Aefian #English #Japanese #French #Italian #Mochadian #Matrixian #German #Mandarin #American slang #Speaking in accents #Australian slang #How to speak like the queen or something #Dragon taming #Numaracy #Literacy #History of Aef #History of Earth #History in general #Art #Drama #Creating plays #Architecture #Awesomeness #Music #Writing musci #Guitar #Drums #Piano #Tamborine #Cooking #Hospitality #Homework #Time management #Finance #Science #Geology #Chemistry #Physics #Theorectial Physics #Biology #Catsology #Astromony #Engineering #Design and Tecnology #Tecnology #Tecknology #Woodshop #Metalshop #Plasticshop #Owning/running/selling a shop #Working with uranium #Playing Minecraft #Software/Hardware #Bells #Changing appearance #Air magic 101 #How to use explosives safely #How to use explosives unsafely (computer sim program, to avoid casulties) #Memorising the Periodic table #Making a table #Impressing your girlfriend/boyfriend #Rasing a child #Counting #Being a geek #Making diamonds from trees using magic and other ways to re-arrange elements #Writing a book #Killing demons #Learning pi in its entiety. #Making burittos. Trivia #Aef was once nuked. a very small amount of the planet was lost in the explosion, showing how tough the planet's defense is. #It is said, that if you drop an anvil from the highest tower at the school, it would take two days for it to hit the ground. #The school has so many underground levels, that it goes through the core of the planet to the other side. This is the easiest way for exchange students to arrive. #The school's libary holds over 27,000 Stone tablets, 3,230,000 books (and counting) and over 1,562,000,000 scrolls (and counting). #The tallest tower in the school goes into space. #there are over 400,000 transportation portals (and counting) in the school. #There are over 90,000,000,000 rooms (and counting) in the school. This is because of all the dimential portals. #In 1998 A Matrix escaped and went on a rampage through the school. It wasn't long before it was caught, however. #The school's original name was just ''The school ''or ''The school of Attack and Defence. GF0 changed it, mainly because it sounded lame. Aef is derived from 'A'ttack and D'ef'ence. #Every year in May the 21st Behemeth attacks Aef. #It is pronounced A-ee-uff. Category:Places Category:Planets